In many types of networks, replication of data across multiple nodes is important in order to maintain a synchronized database. For example, in many networks, the database for the network may maintain information such as user profiles, authentication and authorization credentials, quality-of-service profiles, billing and accounting information, and the like. While maintaining a synchronized database in a network is important to its coherent operation, it is, at the same time, a challenging task, and especially in networks with unknown and dynamic topologies (e.g., in dynamic networks such as rapidly deployable mesh networks used in emergency response and disaster recovery situations, tactical deployment scenarios, and the like). The two main challenges involved in such networks are (1) the limited bandwidth of wireless networks and (2) the high frequency of the nodes joining and leaving the network. The existing solution for database synchronization in many networks utilizes a centralized approach, e.g., a pre-defined master and slave relationship, which is not feasible in dynamic networks. Furthermore, when using such centralized approaches in dynamic networks, whenever a node joins the network, a large amount of data has to be transferred from a pre-elected leader node to the joining node, which may result in a funneling effect on links near the leader node. For example, in a twenty node system where the leader has only one link to a single neighbor, nineteen copies of possibly very large database tables may be transferred on the single link between the leader node and its neighbor. Thus, a need exists for improved database synchronization capabilities.